Son of Poison
by Comiclover4
Summary: As Ivy busts out of Arkham, a mystery chemical spills on one of her precious plants! She's left with a child with her same powers but not age. Now she struggles to escape Arkham guards who thinks the kid she's carrying is a hostage from their young inmates devision! *Formerly PercyJackson9300*
1. Chapter 1

Son of Poison.

Man's filthy metal walls held her solemnly, not letting in any light that her babies needed to grow. Any plant that she grew was eventually killed due to the lack of water and sunlight. It did provide her company though. In all her time at Arkham Asylum she kept herself busy by growing her babies and talking to them until their time came, of which she would bring back to life with her powers and chat again. Men thought she was simply insane and that talking to plants was an illusion. No! No it was no illusion. Men were simply arrogant and pride filled. She didn't know why she had to be here! All she had done was try to give her babies a new home in Gotham. The one it deserved.

But no! The cruel, yet very handsome, Batman had to show up and sent her back to her prison of filth and disgust. Of course, she wouldn't be in here much longer. Ivy would be out to retry her attempt at giving plants a home. After doing some crazy thing Lex Luthor had hired her to do tomorrow. Superman had his sights set on the next Kryptonian child and he wanted him under control. Her plants could do that yes they could.

Man's filthy walls held her solemnly, but soon they wouldn't.

Ivy only needed to wait until her next food tray delivery came. She would simply put the guard under her spell of beauty and love. They always did what she told them to do. Ivy would walk out and leave a small "present" for her captors.

Oh how she loved her plans. Maybe she could grab her beloved friend Harley on the way out. Her clown friend had an annoying obsession with crime lord Joker. From what Ivy had read Harley was a psychiatrist intern here at Ivy's prison but the Joker drove her to madness before her second paycheck. But Ivy found her much more happy and fun to be around at this stage. With her red skin tight suit and jingling bells on her head, her giant mallet that had been used on multiple occasions on The Batman.

The Dark Knight. Oh how Handsome and mysterious he was, Always foiling her plots with grace and style. His gruff voice only masking from what she really knew behind his Kevlar mask. Of course she wouldn't tell the public that would be no fun. They would swarm her Batman and take him away from her like they do her Babies. Not again. This time. This time something was hers to take! Not like that stupid Wonder Woman or Catwoman or that god forsaken Talia A' Ghul. So she waited until she was lying down on instinct. Dinner was not for another hour. Oh how she hated waiting.

She waited until she nearly fell asleep. Her hand fell to the floor and grazed an object that was not there before.

_"Mother!"_ The object screamed in her mind.

Ivy sat up and looked down to the floor from her cot. A rose. A beautiful half grown rose that was nearly ready to bloom. Oh how beautiful it was. As she reached down for it the thorns that were poking out suddenly retracted, allowing her to safely pick it up and keep it alive with her special powers. It seemed to move toward her slowly as it loved to be with her.

"Mommy has you sweet thing. Stay with mommy."

It shook sideways happily at the sound of her soothing seductive voice. She held the young plant closer to her and waited for Dinner.

Finally the dinner bell sounded and the guard, Miguel, entered carrying a food tray. Obviously new and curious about the woman known as Poison Ivy. His hair was dark and curly and his face was tan and young. "Dinner." He said in a slightly cute Spanish accent

"Oh I know. I was sort of hoping for you though." She said in her most soothing tone as she stepped closer to the male. Uneasiness rippled through his system, but her face. Her features were perfect and her hair was beautiful. She cradled a plant close to her chest as she approached him seductively. Her eyes were an emerald green that seemed to melt away his uneasiness quickly.

"Now how about my dinner huh?"

She leaned in quickly and began to kiss him quickly; She felt his arms go slack as he returned the kiss. Typical men. Finally she broke off and the gentleman stood before her with a stupid grin and glazed over eyes.

"Be a dear and show me out the door please." She told the man in front of her. He mumbled a yes and staggered through the door. Waving his hands in a "come on" motion, she strutted out of the door. Turned to Miguel, and snapped her fingers. Plants shot up from the cracked concrete ground and surrounded the guard. He was tied up quickly and pushed to the floor like a Christmas present.

"That's better. You aren't a good kisser anyway."

She walked down the hallway passing her fellow inmates cells. Scarecrow, Mr. Freeze and finally Harley Quinn. Unlike the other captives cells, hers was clean and dandy. Ivy smiled and stuck her hand out. Vines reached out and wrapped the door tight and pulled. Man's filthy door fell under her babies sheer strength. Harley Quinn sat in a strait jacket wrapped in chains on a cot. Honestly did men have to be so cruel to innocent girls!

"Ah Red! Ya made it!" (Imagine Arleen Sorkin Harley.)

Right after she said that Alarms blared through the halls as Warden Sharp's voice was on the Intercom , telling all guards to converge on the escapes Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Pounding feet could be heard behind them as several tranquilizer darts embedded them in a Gargoyle statue. They took off running after Ivy managed to get the chains and jacket off of Harley.

The walls were blaring red from the lights that flashed. As red as Harley's suit. They burst through the Man's metal doors and took off. It was freezing cold, as normal nights in Gotham were. Several lights flashed on them as Ivy summoned the plants to wrap around the guard towers, encasing them in poisonous plants that react on touch.

They kept charging through the cold and finally arrived at the now abandoned Arkham Hospital care center. It was abandoned when several freed inmates sued them for the kinds of torture that went on in there. Ivy had experienced it close up and it was never pretty. Not like the baby rose that was tucked into Ivy's suit calmly. It spoke encouraging words in her mind as the busted through the boarded up doors of the "Hospital". They charged deep into the compound until all that was heard was their own breathing. It was barely dark and the only light was from a door on the edge of the hallway. They looked at each other, nodded, than moved toward the door slowly.

No one was in the room. It was a large dome shaped room with a large tub in the middle. Inside was a liquid composed of several layers all seeming to mix together slowly. A bench sat next to it with several notes that consisted of different aging chemicals, physical essences, skin. It was all supposed to bring something to life, or even greater, turn something human. But looking closer she saw that to make it whole and working it needed several different plants that the maniac had in order to make it work. Using her final pieces of science knowledge she had in her, it seemed that the formula needed to be made into the exact mixture of the pieces to work.

"What do ya think it is Red?" Harley asked.

"Best not to talk about it."

Then is the faint distance they heard the crackle of a radio. Warden Sharp was speaking.

"IN TO THE HOSPITAL GUARDS! Force is allowed. Non-lethal take downs only!"

Uh-oh. Here they were coming. Harley backflipped down and began to look for a way out. Ivy did the same, trying to escape before the guards ruined the beautiful carnation that rested against her shoulder. They needed to escape. Harley was laughing and chattering happily to her red-headed friend. Ivy didn't listen much.

Treading feet moved closer to the group of friends as a guard peeked from around a corner and fired at Ivy's leg. Ivy saw it coming though and flipped into the air. She thought she would simply land on a table and seal off the room with vegetation, but the carnation fell from her jumpsuit and fell into the tube of liquid.

"NO!" The carnation hissed on contact from the liquid as Ivy reached in a plucked it out quickly. Nothing seemed to be wrong but she could feel it's life force fading quickly. Ivy covered the room in plants that cast a fluorescent gloom, and cried upon the fallen plant that wasn't even in bloom yet. It could've lived a happy life with her but it was losing its life fast. She closed her emerald green eyes and cried sadly. Listening as her tears fell on the carnation. Ivy felt it grow heavier slightly but was filled with grief to think about it much. Why did horrible things have to happen to her children! They did nothing wrong!

"uhh Ivy!?"

She opened her tear filled eyes and gasped. In her arms was a child that looked about six years old. His hair was her exact shade of red and his face was absolutely adorable. It was enough to make the reserved plant goddess smile but confusion overtook her.

"How? Wha-"

"You shoulda seen it Red! It grew and grew until it turned into him. It all started after you cried all over it."

"I don't understand!" To say she was confused was an understatement. He looked exactly like her and the plants all

Examining him closer he was wearing a lime green T-shirt and green shorts. His legs had slight cuts on them and so did his face. Ivy thought of her own plant powers and pulled a rare plant known as the Verymandous Scandra out of the ground. It could heal cuts with no sting at all and was helpful during the more violent times she had with the Batman. She pulled off a small vine from the plant and rubbed it on the boys cuts.

"LET US IN!" yelled a voice on the other side of the vines. The guards began to squirm through the vines with guns out. They tripped over each other through the thick vines. And aimed down on the two girls. Ivy turned around to see the commotion, not thinking to see the guards in riot suits aiming down on them.

"They've got a hostage! It's a kid from the children's ward!"

They thought? The ignorance of the men made her almost laugh. Ivy was not one to hurt children! Not directly of course. They thought the vine was a deadly weapon that could kill him! Maybe this could be her way out. No she would not use her baby to escape armed guards. She waited a minute before one guard yelled down at her, "Pamela! Release the kid! He doesn't need to be pulled into this!"

Finally a plan clicked in her head. Oh how she loved her plans.

"You didn't need to be either but guess what? You are!" She threw her poisonous spores towards the guards as they exploded and surrounded them with a strange gas. They began to choke on life itself as blood streamed from their noses and mouths. Their skin turned a sickish color of lime and they fell to the floor, all taking their last breaths.

"HAHA! Now I remember why were such good friends you're great at killin- OOF!"

Harley was knocked aside by a dark figure on a cable attached to the ceiling. She crashed into a supply of empty crates on became buried underneath them all.

"Batman! How good it is to see you after what, a year? Oh you're just in time for my biggest surprise! Some psycho made this strange chemical and when my beautiful baby carnation fell in it-"

She was interrupted by a batarang that embedded itself in front of her.

*BEEBEBEB!*

The bat shaped item exploded, sending her and her child flying into a table and catching her head and sending her into a daze. She could faintly make out the large pointy eared figure above her, holding a batarang ready. She shook herself out of the daze and smiled, before remembering her baby boy. She launched to the left for a desperate grab and Batman let the object fly, catching her in the leg and bringing a shout of pain from her.

A new power could be sensed in the room. One that was equally powerful as Poison Ivy's Powers of plants. Several roots and dirt shot from the ground and surrounded the Dark Knight pulling him down to the ground and immobilizing him.

"Mother!"

The child stood above Ivy with concern etched on his face. His red hair tousled and skin that was either normally green, or only like that in lights of plants. He ran over to the Verymandous Scandra and pulled out a vine that would help her with her cut. He rubbed it across the wound and instantly it sealed over with her chlorophyll colored skin. The plant was composed to help the goddess of plants. His mother seemed shocked at how he was up so quickly and reacting to her pain. She was pulled up by the child who had been brought to life by the chemical.

Suddenly feeling affection she hugged the child dearly while saying thank you over and over. Batman could be seen struggling to free himself from his bonds that were woven tight over him. After a few minutes of hugging her child she thinking back to when she had known she was pregnant. How Woodrue had used his poison and killed her, killed Pamela, killed their unborn son. Now she had a chance. A new start with this once plant now human rose.

"Come on baby. Let's get Aunt Harley and go, before the Batman can get out."

"Yes mother." He said in a voice almost as adorable as his face. The pulled Harley out from under the luckily empty boxes and ran down into a crack that had caused by the child's rage. It was a tunnel that descended deep beneath Gotham Bay. After a while her newfound son got sleepier and sleepier.

"Mommy?"

"Yes child." She asked making sure he was okay and probably being overprotective. "I'm sleepy." He said in a droopy voice.

"Come her, my baby." She said soothingly, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. She pulled a plant out of the ground and waved it over his face. The smell making his eyelids fall and putting him right to sleep. He was surprisingly light for a six year old. In fact he felt like he weighed about the same as 30 roses together which made him easy to carry through the warm caves of Gotham. Harley was not as easy to carry on her shoulder. She was simply slung over like a sack and was carried forever and ever it seemed. It gave her time to think about what to do with her partner in crime and son. But her thoughts were cut off when she had to think WHERE the boy had come from anyway.

It had to do with the chemical. It had some sort of life giving power that had failed time and time again. Ivy must have dropped her little baby into the pool at the exact time it was in its prime, resulting in a new child. Her DNA mixed with the acidlike formula from her tears. That explained why the boy had her red hair, powers and eye color. As she was supposed to have a son all those years ago, the DNA had traces of that on it and created him. Not that she was disappointed. In her months at Arkham she had found herself longing company from something other than her babies.

Now she had it. Affection and feeling maternal were a slightly new subject to Poison Ivy. How she had killed hundreds without batting her eyelashes, nearly killed Robin the Boy Wonder, and had mercilessly murdered the ones who made her this way. Now she was supposed to love and care for something that had only been with her an hour and a half. Maybe it wouldn't be that much different than raising a plant. Feed it, let it get sunlight, nurture it. Piece of cake.

Maybe she should just take care of the kid for a while. Let him train, control his powers. Then she could return to helping the endangered plants of Gotham, perhaps her son could help her with the task.

"Ugh. What happened?"

Harley stirred slightly and when she jerked up, fell off of Ivy's shoulder and onto the hard stone floor.

"OUCH! That hurt."

"You shouldn't have moved so quickly Harley."


	2. AN

sooo... u have permission to hate me... and my stupid grades.

All stories are on Hiatus till Novemeber 30th. Aparently two C+'s (Which are A+'s now in the Progress Report section for quarter two) are frowned upon in my two houses. Mostly my moms. I have Vision on my laptop, and updating from my Kindle won't work because it has none of my stories.

I hate having to do this, even though two C+s are practically B's...

I will miss you guys... remember to review while i'm gone and follow me.

Heck even share my link on Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook I don't care.

Well I kinda do...

Well... See ya at Thanksgiving...


End file.
